Nihil
Nihil is a mysterious being that exists beyond Creation in a realm known as the Ein Sof. There it resides in perpetual slumber for seemingly all eternity. Nihil was discovered by The God of the Bible as stated in the notes he had left behind. Nihil is the Primordial Embodiment of Nihilism and Nothingness. History TBA Appearance Nihil's appearance is completely unknown only being described by the God of the Bible as having the same body type as Ophis and Life. Personality According to the God of the Bible, Nihil is wholly impersonal to the rest of Creation viewing it in a similar fashion as a person looks at an insect, completely unimportant. She is extremely detached and shows nearly no emotion. The only beings who can fully describe her in full are The Primordials, Eternity and Infinity. Infinity describes her as a nigh-emotionless emo whose “''only purpose is to take millennia-long naps''.” Eternity sees her as a very close friend and an older sister, often engaging in amicable conversations during the Gathering. Despite this, Nihil is capable of showing compassion and attachment as seen with her younger siblings. Powers/Abilities Not much is known of Nihil's powers other than the fact that God describes her as a power beyond the concept of power itself, being able to achieve feats that cannot be comprehended by even the other Primordial Beings. Even Eternity and Infinity state that they cannot beat her with just one of them and matching her requires their combined effort, suggesting that Nihil is as strong as the both of them combined if not stronger. *'Lower High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Nihil is an extremely powerful being, possessing seemingly limitless reserves of power, far outstripping any known entity in existence. The only beings capable of rivaling her in her vastness are Eternity and Infinity combined, with the former being very doubtful of their chances of winning. Nihil can do practically anything she desires but does not do so, preferring to sleep. Even in her slumber, she is still capable of affecting all of Creation from within the Ein Sof. **'Zero Point/Power': Also known as the Zero-Infinity Manipulation or 0/0. This is a power used by Nihil to affect the absolute zero of the Ein Sof. With this, she can manipulate all concepts including the 1 of Existence and the -1 of existence as she manipulates the |0| from which all existence and nonexistence springs from. In short, Nihil can will practically anything into existence as well as erase it effortlessly. This power seems to be ineffective against Primordial Entities but she can still affect them in some way using this power. **'Nothingness Manipulation': As the Embodiment of Nothingness, Nihil can control the concept of Nothing however she pleases. *'Omnilock': As she exists in the Ein Sof, the realm beyond everything and nothing, Nihil exists outside of Creation and its concepts. *'Omnipresence' (Within the Ein Sof)/'Nigh-Omnipresence': Nihil's entire self permeates the Ein Sof. Outside of it, Nihil can be in multiple places at once but only where there is the concept of Nothing. She also exists in the nihilistic thoughts of others. Trivia *Nihil's appearance is based on Nil from Her Tears Were My Light. *Nihil is based on a combination of the Shadow from Supernatural and Oblivion from Marvel. **In a way, she resembles Giratina as well. *Her name Nihil is Latin for Nothing. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters